Family
by Master Rhi'Lee
Summary: Athenodora convinces Jane she is a part of the Volturi family. Contains a little Sulpicia and Caius.


Athenodora POV

"Why do you love him?" The question stunned me. Sulpicia was sitting across from me on a couch in the library. "Why do you love Aro?" I retorted. She smiled and shook her head.

"You know what I mean. Aro can be a little loony at times, but aren't we all? Caius is sadistic, mean and selfish, not to mention his anger issues. You on the other hand, are nice, polite and calm. So why him?" It was my turn to shake my head. Sure Caius was a handful, but he wasn't that bad. He just enforced the law. I was slightly sadistic too, and not very forgiving. Sulpicia knew that when I got angry, I was a force to be reckoned with. "We're very similar. He's actually not as bad as everyone thinks. He didn't have a very good childhood either, so that plays a part in him being slightly cold hearted." I explained. Sulpicia looked me in the eyes, searching for something. After a moment, she turned a way. "I guess you're right. I don't really know him that well, even though we've been in the same castle for centuries." She smiled then excused herself, exiting the old library to find Aro. I lay down on the couch, closing my eyes and thinking. After a few hours, I heard the door creak open. "Oh, Madam Athenodora, I didn't know you were in here. I'm so sorry, I'll leave." the young girl stumbled over her words. I smiled then shook my head. "It's OK Jane, I was just thinking. You can come in." She sighed in relief, then walked over to a large chair and sat down. I liked Jane. She's such a nice girl, just misunderstood. People feared her power, thinking she just wanted to hurt everyone. In reality, she only liked hurting people that hurt her family. She was just a young girl wanting some friends. The only person I had seen her talk to outside of Alec was Demetri. They would be a cute couple. Marcus had once told me of their bond. "Jane, can I ask you something?" She looked shocked for a third of a second, but composed herself.

"Of course, Madam Athenodora."

"First, please just call me Athenodora, or Dora. Secondly, what do you think about Caius?" I could tell she was stunned at the question. I wanted to know her opinion though.

"Well, Madam, sorry, Athenodora, I think he's slightly... scary?." She said the words carefully, and I could tell she thought I was going to scream at her.

"Jane, dear, Caius is not scary. He just had a very difficult past. I'm not so bad either, if you get to know me." I smiled at her. She looked stunned that I was talking to her like an equal.

"Everyone in the guard has been telling me that we're all one big family, not a coven. And that I'm the only one scared of you and the kings." She looked slightly embarrassed at her admission. It's true that Jane was still not used to being in a family. She and Alec had been beaten as kids, then burned alive for being 'witches'. So it was of no surprise she treated everyone older than her as a master or mistress. Aro has told all of the guard that they are children, not slaves, many times. Alec has become much more comfortable throughout the years, but Jane is still out of place. I want to change that. "Jane, you are a part of this family. I think you and I would be very good friends if you let me talk to you, and you stopped bowing every time you see me." I was sitting on the arm of the couch now, looking into the young girl's eyes. She was only a year or two younger than me, yet she was wise beyond her years. She looked me in the eyes and smiled. That is the first time she has ever smiled a genuine smile in my presence. I smiled back. "I want to show you something." I said as I headed for the door. She followed without hesitation. We walked through the castle until we reached the entrance. Walking outside into the fresh air, I took a left and stopped near a large stone fountain. "This is where I come when I'm stressed. I like listening to the water." I explained, sitting on the edge. Jane followed suit. We sat in silence for a few moments, then we started talking about my childhood, and how I met Caius. I also embarrassed Jane by telling her that Demetri has a crush on her. It went on like this for several hours. When night fell, we walked back into the castle together, each going our separate ways once we reached the tower. Entering my chambers, I saw Caius sitting on the bed, looking out of the window. "Have a good day?" He asked once he saw me. I sat down beside him. "The best."


End file.
